


Vesselside, Looking Planetward

by Azdaema



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Soon; not yet.
Relationships: Chewbacca/Maz Kanata
Kudos: 3





	Vesselside, Looking Planetward

Chewie woke and gave a soft roar, the dream fading fast. Already, all he could remember was a brief snapshot of a planet, as seen from the cockpit. He didn't know which world it was supposed to be—from space, Takodana and Kashyyyk looked much alike, mottled green blue white.

His mind went to the HoloNet message Maz had sent him almost a month ago now. He had never responded.

"Han's getting old," he had told her the last time he'd seen her, "and I won't leave him now. After he's gone, then, I will come to you."

Not yet.


End file.
